1. Field
The following description relates to an optical pickup and an optical system using the same, and more particularly, to an optical pickup that has a reduced height.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical pickups are used to record/reproduce information to a disc by focusing light emitted from a light source onto a disc-type optical information storage medium using an objective lens. Optical pickups are typically in included in an optical disk drive. For portable devices such as notebook computers, gaming consoles, and the like, it is desirable for the optical disc drive to be of slim design to decrease an overall size of the system and to reduce an overall amount of space needed to house the drive.
In an optical pickup, a light beam is incident through a circular aperture on an objective lens. Typically, an optical pickup has a height that corresponds to a diameter of an entrance pupil of the objective lens. In order to realize a slim optical drive, the height of an optical pickup should be reduced. Described herein is technology for reducing the size of an optical pickup.